Shiver
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: She couldn't figure it out. Why did the mere name of Jacob Black's send shivers down her spine? She thinks she knows... One-Shot.


_**A/N: Howdy! I decided to try to write a Twilight fic, cause I don't have one on my profile. And I call myself a Twilight fan. Lol.  
I hope that this one-shot goes well and I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: Me no no own. How sad. (sniff)**_

She sat there. Thinking. Just thinking. Nothing else.

Jacob Black. The mere name brought shivers down her spine.

But what is he to her? He brings pleasure in her life. He brings joy. Happiness. And an excuse to spend time away from home.

Could she stay away from him for a bit?

No, she just can't stay away from him for too long or she might possibly explode.

Edward, though?

No, she didn't forget about Edward Cullen. He had brought love in her life. At first.

He left her to "protect her," he had said. And he said that he didn't love her, so why should she wait to see if he comes back? At this rate, he won't come back. Ever.

It's been five _months. _Five long and painful months.

But she decided to forget him. Forget she ever loved him. Forget that he even existed. Anyway, he should technically be dead. So, he doesn't exist…

Jacob Black. **Shiver**.

So, he's werewolf… she doesn't care. At least she would be living life with him. Not drinking blood. Not having blood lust. Not nonexistence. She would be herself. Not someone else every time you moved.

She would stay here in La Push with Jake. **Shiver**. Have her life the way she wants to live it.

Be a normal teenage girl.

She liked her idea. No, loved it. She would just forget all about everything that happened since she came to Forks.

Except anything Jacob Black, of course. **Shiver.**

She would start fresh, beginning tomorrow morning. She'll wake up early to go to La Push before she had to get to school. She'll walk up to Jake and give him the most passionate kiss that she has ever given anyone. Even Edw… she won't say _his _name now.

Only have Jacob Black on her mind. **Shiver. **

But how will she tell him that she loved him? He wouldn't believe her. At first. So how?

Tell him of course. But what if he doubted? What if he doesn't love her like she does him? What if, what if, what if. That's all she could think of. So many what if's and not enough action.

She decided what she'll do.

She'll go now. Go see Jacob Black. **Shiver.**

She looked at the clock. Ten o'clock.

Jake should be up right? **Shiver**.

She should just, for once, act on impulse and not thought. That's all she did when she was with _him._

So, why not with Jake? **Shiver.**

Because this was new to her. Acting on impulse. She was just so use to thinking everything through.

She'd bet anything that Jacob Black always acted on impulse. **Shiver.**

She decided then. She'll go.

She got up. Went outside. And got in the car.

She hesitated for a few minutes. Should she really do this?

Don't think. Just go.

She started the car and drove off. She didn't even notice that she forgot to tell Charlie where she was going until she was halfway to La Push.

But he'll see the car gone and just think she was going to see Jake. **Shiver.**

Hopefully he'll think that.

Her mind was only on Jacob Black as she drove down the road. **Shiver.**

Jake. Jake. Jake. **Shiver. Shiver. Shiver.**

She got closer.

She can see the house lights.

She can see a shadow coming from the kitchen.

Jacob Black. **Shiver**.

She stopped the car in the driveway and got out, without turning the car on.

She started running.

Someone in the house finally noticed the car in the driveway.

Please be Jake, she thought. **Shiver. **

Someone opened the front door.

She ran in.

"Bella? W-what?" Jake was shocked. **Shiver. **

"Jake." She whispered. She almost forgot what she was doing here by just looking at her sun.

Jake hesitated. **Shiver. **"Why are you here, Bella?"

And that's when she did it. Did the deed that she's been planning all night.

She kissed him with all the love that she could muster.

Jacob moaned into the kiss. **Shiver.**

She reluctantly pulled back.

"I love you, Jake." She said.

Jake smiled like the sun was actually in his mouth.

"I thought you were _never_ going to find out for yourself."

And Jacob Black kissed her with all the love that he could muster.

_**Shiver.**_

That last shiver was for the two teenagers that fell in love. And it was made by both boy and girl.

And the best part? Bella forgot all about Edward Cullen in those two simple kisses.

_**A/N: That was fun! I don't really like how it came out though. And it came out short. But what did you guys think? You may have noticed some wrong facts and things… but that is because I didn't want to go by the book. And cause i don't have New Moon(so i don't know how long Eddy the Smelly was gone for until Bella decided to live her life again). I still need to buy it. lol. As you could tell, i really dislike Edward. grr..  
But hey, this is fanfiction… I can change things to how I like it. :P**_

_**Please review!!**_


End file.
